Icarus
Icarus Real Name- 'Icarus' Powers- '''enfused with a majority of the Promethean Fire that Prometheus stole and altered from the Olympians and released into Earth's atmosphere, the sheer amount of it was overloading Icarus's body, as a result, he was able to warp reality and jump through time, but was unable to control these jumps, so jumped forward and backward through time in a seemingly random manner. As his body and mind subconsiously demanded more of the Fire, the time jumps took him to where he would find other concentrations of Fire, the few who had still been bestowed with it. Due to the energy overload, Icarus would release energy quite often after time-jumps, when he took the powers from someone else (his body demanding and yet at the same time having to release other excess energies to allow it) and if energy attacks were ever used on him. Icarus is capable of removing Promethean Fire from someone with his touch (so, essentially on works on mutants, be they born or 'accidental', making them a normal human if they cannot resist (and don't die from the ensuing fireball.) The effect also is immensely tiring for the target and can incapacitate them. Icarus would then take the power into himself after removal, but could only really use it in a reactionary manner. The metal wing-harness he wore when he gained his powers is fused to his spine and still enables him to fly; the wings are usually shrouded in fire. Icarus has toughness and stamina far beyond an average human, or the sheer amount of Fire in him would have killed him long ago. The energy turned his skin black, his eyes fiery and made his veins pulse and stand out, seemingly with lava. When he removed the Ambrosia (the chemical related to Olympian Fire, which he is also able to absorb) from Talos, the chemical turned his veins, eyes and emitted energies golden. The initial reaction still jumped him through time, but the effect of the chemical began to stabilise his mind and remove his power-hunger. However, he chose to take the powers from Pandora to stop her attacks on him, causing one last time jump from another power overload. He then gained Pandora's ability to use the superpowers used around her and the powers of the Olympians, and now was capable of understanding and utilising the vast multitude of powers he had at his will. '''History When Icarus, the son of the original Daedalas, the original inventor of Greek myth, was built a wing-harness allowing him to fly, he flew off into the sky before his father could stop him (having not fully calibrated his own wings yet.) Icarus soared so high he flew towards the heights of Earth's atmosphere, drawn by the bright hypnotic energies he saw, that of the Promethean Fire released by Prometheus, designed to empower mankind against the Olympians. Icarus absorbed most of the energy, causing him to explode out with energy and crash into the sea (though his father believed that it was the fires of the Sun that had done so.) He body went into state of stasis in order to prevent death, essentially dying temporarily, as his body froze. The frozen body was taken from the ocean floor many centuries later by Greek traders, whose ship was raided by Viking warriors. The impressive statue ended up in the hands of the family of the historical warlord, Ivar the Boneless, based within the English city of York. The family guarded the statue closely, as those continually within proximity of it, gained bizarre gifts, such as Ivar's hyper-flexible bone structure. A shard of one of Icarus's wings, that broke off as he hit the ocean floor in his fall, froze as well, and was found by Atlanteans. Seeing that holding the shard bestowed its own abilities (via the power-radiation given off by the Fire-infused ice), the first Ocean King, leader of Atlantis after it sunk under the sea, ended up ramming the shard into his chest, as gaining permanent superpowered gifts, which included being drawn towards others with Fire, much as Icarus was, but without the hunger to take it. The Atlanteans came to the hall of Ivar the Boneless to either take or destroy the statue, whilst the Infinity Society were there, investigating the source of the powers they had heard Ivar's men has obtained. During the massive fight, Icarus's frozen form was struck by a beam of heat projected from a powered Viking, releasing Icarus from his cage. He seemed to ignore Chiyo and Angus as they attempted to restrain him and focussed on Grendel, telling him that he would have his Fire. He touched Grendel, ripped his size shifting power out of it, and then jumped through time after releasing an explosion wave. The first wave was the weakest and did not begin a great fire, and Angus used his powers to put out what fire there was. He next travelled to Rome in AD 64, where the energy wave following his time jump caused the first Great Fire of Rome. There, he encountered the Daedalas of that time and fought him with particular rage, and also encountered the Magician, who he had met, though the Magician had not yet met him. Magician was confused as the fiery being called out 'you!' Magician used his energy powers, which had no effect other than to cause Icarus to time warp again. This meeting was what introduced Magician and Daedalas and began the Infinity Society. He then travels to the next fire of Rome in 847 (which he begins again), and takes the powers of someone. He then travels to Greece in 1300, going to the ruined temple to Zeus where the Society had the Great Balthazar turned into energy and bound into a pillar. Icarus took the energy into himself, then went to Constantinople, 406, took another person's powers (and began another Great Fire), doing the same in 1135, at the Great Fire of London. In 1552, the Society had come to London to find the mutant known as Marcus, to try and protect him from Icarus, as they knew at this point what he wanted and were developing ways to track him, by the most powerful Fire-bearer (or mutant) they could find. The Ocean King (the second, at this point) had also come to find and kill him. The Ocean King duplicated himself, as it was this concentration of Fire that called Icarus. Despite Chiyo's warnings, the Ocean King called his duplicate swarm to leap upon Icarus and attempt to kill him. Icarus recieved some bites from the piranha powered duplicates, but absorbed one into himself, teleporting again. In then travelled to London, 1666, causing the next Great Fire. As he flew towards the Daedalas stronghold, his instinctively used the absorbed duplication power to turn into hundreds of himself. Angus attempted to stop him with his 'Pandora's Box', a device designed to take Icaru's energy, but an energy beam itself, it triggered Icarus's energy wave response, which in turn, triggered smaller waves of the 128 duplicates flying around him. The chain reaction destroyed the Daedalas stronghold and caused Icarus to time warp again, leaving his lesser duplicates behind, as they attempted to rip the Fire from Marcus, who fortunately resisted, as the team worked together to defeat the Icarus swarm. He then went to 1452, to the second Great Fire of Amsterdam, called by his hunger in the middle of a fight between the Infinity Society and Hephaeustus's automaton army, Pandora and Talos. Talos has been brought down by Grendel who had punched over the valve containing his Ambrosia. Icarus swooped down, absrorbed the Ambrosia, and time-warped again, but not before Pandora leapt on his back. The time wave brought both constructs with him, as he manifested in 1842, Hamburg, ripped the energies from Pandora, and time-jumped again. He manifests next in Newcastle and Gateshead, the warehouse where he appears, having been bought by Angus and cleared of employees for the day. His mind and powers having been stabilised by Ambrosia and Pandoea's powers, he gives the Society once chance to back down before he destroys them, only to be shot by Iphigeneia from her. Using Pandora's power to mimic powers around him, he uses Chiyo's power to turn the arrow back upon Iphigeneia, and then turns aside nearly all the Society's attacks, except for that of Avalon's newest statue, which is taking away some of his energy, cascading into the statue. Icarus is restrained as Chiyo uses Pandora and Talos's inert bodies to grapple him to the ground, only to release another burst of fire which blows them apart, and send the Red Buddha flying into crates filled with explosives, a massive explosion which totals the warehouse and begins the Great Fire of Newcastle and Gateshead (and once again fulfilling actual history.) To be continued